


Peace Comes After the Past

by castiel_lawrence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton Dies, How Do I Tag, M/M, Natasha Romanov Lives, Post-Canon Fix-It, i told you i fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lawrence/pseuds/castiel_lawrence
Summary: In which Steve Rogers almost makes the biggest mistake of his life.(I fixed Endgame)





	Peace Comes After the Past

Living without Bucky, Steve’s best friend, his best guy… it was unbearable. Steve tried again and again throughout those five years to forget him and move on. When time travel became a viable option, Peggy seemed like the next best choice. She had lived through war too, maybe they could share their experiences. He’d written a letter to Bucky, just in case he ever went back.

The day arrived when he would return the stones. He hid the letter in Bucky’s coat pocket for him to find later and headed off to find Bruce and Sam.  
Once everything was in order, Steve stepped on the platform with the briefcase full of infinity stones and prepared his suit for the journey. Just as he was about to close the visor on his helmet, he heard a distant shout. 

"Steve!"  
Steve, Bruce, and Sam turned their heads to the treeline.  
"Steve, wait!"  
Bucky.

He broke the treeline screaming. Steve had never seen him run so fast. Not in the war, not for Thanos.

Steve was frozen in shock, and he fell to his knees right then and there.

Bucky made it to the platform and knelt to Steve’s level. Though Steve could barely meet his teary eyes, he stared at Bucky. He looked about ready to smack him, but Bucky threw his arms around Steve instead. With his mind still frozen, Steve’s arms wrapped around his Bucky’s back, squeezing him tightly. He started to sob just as much as Bucky.  
"No… please…"  
Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear, begging.  
…  
"Okay…"  
Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear, promising.

They pulled apart, Steve’s hands still slightly wrapped around Bucky’s middle. Bucky was so relieved he was about to jump out of his skin, so Steve smiled at him, lips curving just slightly.  
Bucky smiled through the last of his tears.  
There’s my baby.  
Steve thought to himself.  
Sam received the title of Captain America at that very moment. He didn’t know about Steve’s plan to stay in the past, and neither did Bruce, but Sam readily accepted the opportunity to return the stones. Steve Rogers, Captain America, had brought so much healing to his life. It was Steve’s turn to find rest.   
Steve and Bucky stayed to watch Sam’s departure and return. It was a matter of seconds for them, but it was nearly two weeks for Sam.  
"I need a shower."   
Sam said, covered in dirt.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
That night back in the USA, there was a huge gathering for the Avengers and all of their allies. Steve and Bucky took a private jet across the ocean that afternoon. Pepper Potts-Stark had graciously opened her home and the rest of her property to anyone who wished to come celebrate the new era of peace. Pepper and Morgan went to stay with family and grieve in peace.  
"All I ask is that you enjoy one another’s company and celebrate. We need some privacy at the moment to grieve and grow, but it’s what Tony would have wanted for you."  
Pepper Potts says at her husband’s funeral.

With a few former SHIELD agents as security, the heroes were finally allowed to enjoy a night of fun and peace.   
Card tables, nightstands, and even a couple pool tables were lined up in the front yard of the Potts-Stark residence. Sorcerers, super-soldiers, and everyone in between ate, drank, and talked together.  
Just like one big family.

Surprisingly, Bucky found it in his heart to be happy. Although every event that transpired that day had been more than awful, he laughed and listened to stories about fallen heros. He sat beside Steve at the head of the table and listened to the more prominent Avengers toast.

Carol Danvers makes a toast to Nick Fury, for founding and believing in the initiative that saved the world.  
Peter Parker makes a toast to his mentor, Tony Stark for understanding and caring about him even when he had his own issues to work out.  
Thor Odinson makes a toast to the original six, who still cared about him though he had fallen off the rails.  
Natasha Romanov makes a toast to her best friend, Clint Barton, who graciously gave his life for the soul stone to atone for his wrongdoings in the past.  
Sam Wilson makes a toast to Steve Rogers, the man who gave him the honor and opportunity to be the next Captain America.  
Sam sat down after the glasses were done clinking to a moment of silence. No one knew what to say next. Finally, Rhodey spoke up from the other end of the table, smiling.

"Show us what you got, Rogers."  
A chorus of voices joined in, egging Steve on to speak. Bucky turned his head to look at Steve, grinning slightly. Steve turned a darker shade of pink and stood, glass in hand. The rowdy voices calmed.

Steve began.

"Avengers… friends..."  
...  
"I’ve seen a lot of war in my life. I thought Nazis were bad back in my day, but even Hitler wasn’t as heartless as the Thanos I came face to face with. When the war is over, you get peace. But I don’t think it’s the anti-war part of peace that’s important. I think it’s the time you spend with friends, with your family that counts. Peace comes after the past. I realized this today.  
My only regret is that the man who ushered in peace is not here with us to witness it. I believe Tony is out there somewhere, still watching over the world, but I believe his mind and heart is at ease. I believe Clint is out there, finally able to rest knowing that his sacrifice will not go unnoticed.   
I’ve known Clint since the beginning of the Avengers, and I’ve known Tony just as long. We’ve fought and we’ve split up, but that doesn’t change the compassion and respect I have for him as a hero, and as a person.  
Today, I almost made the worst mistake of my life. I almost left everything I loved behind for something that I believed was greater. I almost returned to a different kind of peace when I couldn’t see the peace I already had was more important.   
Sam Wilson. You do not hold the shield by accident. I chose you again and again in my head to carry this title. You are one of the bravest people I know and I am so grateful to have you in my life, just as the rest of the world should."  
…  
"To Tony!"  
To Tony!  
"To the Avengers!"  
To the Avengers!"  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Steve told Bucky to run along around 3 am while he stayed to clean up. He didn’t really want to go home without Steve, but he was so tired that he barely argued. Bucky took an Uber back to their hotel with Natasha, which was an odd experience, brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, and went to bed.  
Around seven in the morning, Bucky stirred slightly to the sound of footsteps crossing the bedroom door frame. A faint outline of Steve was visible from the gold morning sun shining through the window.  
"Buck? Wake up, sweetheart, I’ve got something to show you."  
Steve said, untucking Bucky from the covers.

The morning was a bit chilly, so Steve took off his jacket and placed it over Bucky’s shoulders as he ushered him out the door.  
A pajama-clad Bucky rubbed his eyes and yawned as they walked down the hall.  
"Where are we going, Stevie?"  
Bucky said, now awake enough to be suspicious.  
"Shhhh, you’ll see in a second."  
Steve said, walking a bit faster. He seemed nervous.

When they reached the hotel lobby, Steve let go of Bucky’s arm. All the Avengers he had come to know and love, Thor, Peter, Bruce, Scott… they were all there and more. Bucky walked forward a few steps, towards his friends, who were gathered in a large group, all beaming.   
"What’s going on?"  
He said, clueless as ever.

Natasha stood at the front of the group and motioned for Bucky to turn around.  
Bucky spun around to see Steve on one knee, holding out a bouquet of roses in the crook of his arm and a beautiful diamond ring in the other. Bucky gasped, bringing his hands to cover his mouth.  
"James Buchanan Barnes, I love you so much.  
You are the most special, most important thing to me, and I never want to be without ever again. You make me feel like I’m a sixteen year old kid back in Brooklyn. You and I have been through everything together. We make the best team and I never want to lose you. I can’t believe I almost gave you up.  
This is my promise to you. I will always love you, I will always care for you, and I will never, ever leave you."  
"Bucky, will you marry me?"

Steve beamed at Bucky, his smile lighting up his eyes.  
Bucky nodded profusely with tears in his eyes. He was frozen in shock and excitement and breathed deeply to collect himself  
"Of course I will, you punk, yes!"  
Steve stood and slid the ring on to Bucky’s finger. It shone with all the love in the world. He handed Bucky the flowers as their friends cheered and clapped behind them.  
Steve pulled Bucky in and kissed him gently, sealing the promise of their love forever and ever, until the end of the line.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Healing is never a linear ordeal. Bucky has fantastic, wonderful, perfect days. Bucky has gut-wrenching, cry-your-eyes-out-in-the-bathroom days.   
He’s learned to appreciate the constants in his life: nature documentaries, a pantry full of ingredients for cooking, and good books.  
And then there’s Steve.  
Steve has picked Bucky’s torn scraps off the floor and sewn them back together more times than either of them could count. Bucky has thanked Steve with kisses and homemade dinner more times than the stars in the sky. Every move they make is for each other.  
Their home in Wakanda was the best thing that Bucky could’ve asked for. King T’Challa had offered living spaces for both of them in the center of the city, but respected their choice to live together on the outskirts of Wakanda. It was far enough away from the busyness, but all they had to do to get groceries was take the train into town.  
Steve and Bucky had never had it so good. Since Thanos’ defeat and Bucky’s return to the physical plane, there was peace. Everyone was tired of constant war. There was love to be shared, joy to be felt… so much light.

And to think Steve almost left…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed my first work :) I've never shared my writing online before, so feel free to add criticism or leave kudos <3


End file.
